Company
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Adrinette. One-Shot. Marinette has to miss a chance with being with Adrien, but ends up with something even better.


**So, I haven't been writing much lately and I just decided to write this short story to get back in the writing mood. I feel like I've hit a roadblock of some sort and I'm just trying to get past it. :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short story.**

* * *

 **Company**

 **Genre:** Romance

 **I do not own MLB**

 **Pairing:** Adrinette/Adrinette

* * *

"I wish you could come," said Alya, a frown on her face. "I even saved you a seat next to Adrien."

Marinette groaned while reaching for her eraser. Through the crack in her window, she could faintly hear Kim complaining about the lack of room there was in the car.

"I wish I could," she said. "But I can't."

She was looking forward to this event all week – a rendition of Romeo & Juliet at the Theatre Mogador. Even if seeing the play was an optional assignment from Ms. Bourgeois, Marinette still wanted to attend the event to sit next to Adrien for a couple of hours. She couldn't though. Her usual helpful self had to design and sew fourteen costumes in eight days for a play happening at Manon's school. It didn't seem like a bad idea at the time, but Marinette didn't take into account of all the other things that was on her schedule – LadyBug being the number one thing.

Alya sighed, picking up some crumpled pages before throwing them into the bin by Marinette's desk. "I told you to only accept doing Manon's outfit."

"I know, but I thought this would look good on my fashion portfolio." Marinette drew more lines onto her sketchpad.

"But your current school life is important too," said Alya, walking over to the window to take a peek outside. Kim was repeatedly yelling out her name. "I guess that's my cue." She placed a finger against her temple and began to rub it. "He has the nerve with my mother being our driver."

Marinette laughed and urged Alya to go to the play.

"I'll be back later to help out. I don't care if you don't want it. I'm helping you before you get sick." She then exited the room, not giving Marinette the chance to protest.

Marinette picked up her sketchpad and stared at the design on her page – a dress for a wicked witch. She smiled, happy with how easy it was to design. All it needed was a lot of black and a little bit of lace.

She reached out to her mug of hot cocoa – now warm – and took a sip while flipping through a couple of pages, looking for the list of costumes she still needed to design.

"A princess in a beautiful gown," Marinette mumbled. "That shouldn't be too hard." She flipped to a blank page and began sketching the body of a model to work her design on.

With an idea already in her mind, Marinette slightly stuck out her tongue and began to sketch the bodice of the dress. Before she knew it, she was onto the next design, and so on.

With no break, Marinette slowly started to find herself slowing down, and her mind drawing a blank. She propped her elbow on her desk and rested her head against it, her eyes feeling heavy with each stroke she made. She yawned and took a glance at the time. She had to finish all the designs by tonight. She promised Manon she would show her the designs by tomorrow.

Marinette straightened up and tried to focus, but sleep was overtaking her senses. Her head bobbed, and she fought so hard to keep it still with her eyes on the page in front of her.

"Maybe just a little…" Marinette blinked, her eyelids wanting to stay closed.

It was no use though. This was a battle she wasn't going to win. Her whole body already felt relaxed, despite sitting on a plastic chair by her desk. She yawned, tears stinging the edge of her eyes. She dropped her pencil, and watched it roll off the table before darkness overtook her vision.

* * *

Marinette's eyes flickered open. She pursed her lips, feeling a pool of drool dampening her right cheek. She slightly lifted her head, and glanced down, noticing that she was on her bed.

 _Was working on those designs a dream?_

Lying on her side, she pushed her weight up and wiped the drool away, the covers sliding from her upper body.

"Hey, Marinette."

The beat of Marinette's heart deepened. The voice sounded a lot like…

She turned her head, finding Adrien sitting on her chair by her desk.

"Ad-Adrien?" Marinette muttered before rubbing her eyes, making sure that this wasn't some kind of dream. She then bit down on her bottom lip trying to make it bleed. The slightest amount of pain was enough to tell her that Adrien was here in her room.

She shifted her weight on her bed until she was sitting in a comfortable position. "Are what you here doing?" she nervously asked. "I mean… shouldn't you be at the play? Is it over already?" she looked pass the honey blonde to the digital clock on her desk. If she remembered correctly, there was still an hour left.

Adrien chuckled and flashed her with his award-winning smile. "Alya told me that you needed help."

"But the play, it's-"

"Optional."

"But…" She didn't know what to say.

"Everyone in our class was there," he said. "I didn't want you to feeling left out when everyone talks about it tomorrow. Alya was thinking of skipping it, but I insisted in leaving instead. She'll be here later to help out."

Marinette's cheeks blossomed. "That's really nice of you, but you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. I just wished that you slept longer than twenty minutes." He frowned. "I carried you to your bed and you looked so peaceful. I've noticed how stressed you've been lately, and thought that I could complete your designs for you."

Marinette felt her temperature rise. _He carried me to my bed?_ Everything he said after that was a blur, and all she could think about was her body in his arms.

"I drew a design for the pixie," he said, holding out the sketchpad in front of her. "It's not that great, but I think I picked up on a few things from my dad."

Marinette shook her head and then examined the sketch. It reminded her of Tinkerbell, but pink with glitter. She found it cute, she knew that Manon would adore it too.

"That's pretty good…" Marinette said.

"Really?" He beamed.

Marinette smiled and moved the covers to the side. She stood up and walked over to her desk, grabbing another sketchpad. She took a quick glance at the room as she did, noticing that all the pictures of Adrien were hidden from plain sight. She then spotted Tikki hiding behind a stack of books, giving her a wink.

"I think you just need to work on the witches minions now," said Adrien, referring to the page that had the list.

"Maybe I'll have enough time to put together some of the accessories."

Marinette sat at the edge of the bed with Adrien sitting on the chair beside her. The two quietly sketched out a few ideas and then exchanged their thoughts.

"Marinette?"

"Yeah?" Marinette asked, busily drawing away.

"I wasn't being completely honest."

"What do you mean?" Marinette placed her pencil on her sketchpad and looked at him.

"I didn't come here because Alya insisted on it. I lied and told her that something happened at home."

"Why would you do that?"

Adrien blushed and looked away. "I just wanted to be with you."

"What?" Marinette blinked and turned her head, not wanting him to see how red her face really was. _Did he just say that?_

"I wanted to sit next to you at the play, but you couldn't come. That was… the only reason I wanted to go…"

Marinette didn't respond. She was too busy trying to make her lip bleed. If this was a dream it had to end now. It always ended at the good parts.

"Just… ignore that I said that," he said immediately after. "Le-let's just finish these sketches."

Marinette lifted her hand and pressed her fingers against her bottom lip. It wasn't bleeding, but it sure hurt as hell. She couldn't just ignore what he said though. It had to be some kind of confession. She had to respond to it before she missed her chance – before Chloe could take it away from her.

Marinette turned her head and immediately shut her eyes as Adrien came into her view. She then leaned in, pressing her lips against his cheek. She then leaned back and slowly opened her eyes. "I-I wanted to sit next to you too," she admitted, shyly.

Adrien dropped his pencil in response, and then slightly turned to meet her eyes. His face was just as red as hers.

He then leaned in and Marinette swore that he was going to kiss her. She shut her eyes in response and held her breath.

"Am I interrupting something?"

His warmth pulled away and Marinette's eyes fluttered open. Alya's head was peeking from the doorway and she had a smug look on her face.

"N-No, it's nothing!" The two stammered together at the same time.

* * *

 **And that's it. :)**

 **Leave a review/favorite. It means a lot.**

 **P.S: Darn Alya.**


End file.
